All I want for Christmas
by Kosima82
Summary: A Sanvers smutty one shot with a bit of Supercorp fluff thrown in for good measure... It is christmas after all ;)


_Author's note: A little early present for you all... A slice of Sanvers smut mixed with a pinch of Supercorp fluff at the end_

 _I hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas! (Or if you don't celebrate, happy weekend!) x_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the whole gang were round Kara's apartment exchanging gifts. Maggie and Alex were curled up together on the love seat, whilst Kara was perched on a chair arm and their mother relaxed into the other armchair. Winn and James had wandered off to the kitchen for beers whilst Hank leaned against the side. Most of the gifts had been dished out by now and everyone was busy chatting or drinking and eating (mostly eating in Kara's case).

This left Alex and Maggie in their own private little bubble. Maggie reached behind the sofa to where she had hidden Alex's gift.

"This one's for you babe" She said and grinned.

"Thanks!" Alex replied excitingly, giving Maggie a peck on the lips before excitingly tearing into the wrapped present. Under the many layers was a smooth, unmarked black box, Alex raised one eyebrow at Maggie, intrigued. She lifted the lid and pulled back the soft paper to reveal…

"A plaid shirt… Thank you!" Alex looked crestfallen for a millisecond before turning to smile at Maggie, they had only been dating a couple of months after all, she wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting, and it was a very nice shirt after all.

Maggie just grinned, leaned forward and whispered into Alex's ear,

"Your real present is underneath…" She smirked and lifted up a corner of the neatly folded, red checked shirt, making sure to keep the contents hidden from the rest of the room. Alex moved her hands underneath the shirt until her fingers found cool, smooth rubber…

"Is this…?" She whispered back, blushing slightly at the feel of the dildo in her hands.

"Well you mentioned how you wanted to try a strap on…" Maggie bit her lip seductively, still whispering into Alex's ear.

Alex squeaked, her face blushing enough to match the shirt. Thankfully no one but Kara had noticed, and with her super hearing, she had heard exactly what Maggie had said and was blushing almost to the same level as her sister. She cleared her throat and moved into the kitchen mumbling something about needing another drink. But Maggie and Alex didn't notice, they were just too engrossed in one another.

"Stay over tonight?" Alex asked Maggie quietly.

"Definitely…" Maggie replied with a grin, she held Alex's hand and stroked her thumb gently against the agent's palm. She leaned in and kissed Alex gently on the lips, moaning slightly at the taste of the other woman as her tongue licked and teased Alex's bottom lip. She moved back slightly and Alex whispered in her ear this time.

"I can't wait to try out my new present…" Her eyes were twinkling as she gazed straight at the Detective.

Unfortunately, it was a little while longer before everyone started to make their way home. First it was Hank, mentioning he had an early start in the morning and laughing when everyone protested that he should take a break for Christmas.

"Some of us have to work!" He joked back before leaving the apartment.

Soon after, Alex and Kara's mother went to bed (she was staying with Kara over the Christmas break), and eventually (after a few more shots) Winn and James staggered out, leaning on each other as they attempted to find the way home to their respective houses. Soon all that was left was Kara, Maggie and Alex. Kara flopped onto the recently vacated armchair, her legs dangling over the side.

"Soooo… What should we do now?" She asked.

"Well…." Alex faked a yawn. "I think I need to head home… I'm shattered… how about you Maggie?" She innocently asked the Detective.

"What..? Me…?" Maggie quickly joined in the charade after a covert rib poking from Alex "Oh yea, yea I'm tired too…"

"Aww… OK then…" Kara looked a little sad to be left alone.

"Hey why don't you see if Mon-El wants to hang out?" Alex asked, knowing that the two aliens were close.

"Hmmm… maybe…" Kara mused, and grabbed her phone from the nearby table.

"Cool, well we'll see you tomorrow for dinner anyway then?" Alex and Maggie stood up and started edging towards the door

"Yea sure" Kara absently waved them off, currently engrossed with scrolling through her contacts to find her drinking buddy. She didn't notice the door shutting and her sister giggling as Maggie grabbed her arse as they left, she was too busy staring at one particular number… And wondering…

Finally she hit the call button and brought the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring and inwardly questioning if this was a good idea.

"Hi!" A voice chimed out at the other end, and Kara's stomach did a little flip.

"Hi… Lena… Are you busy tonight?"

* * *

A few minutes later Maggie and Alex arrived at the agent's apartment, Alex opened the door quickly and they walked in. She locked the door and dropped her keys and jacket on the side, Maggie followed suit and they stood gazing at one another for a second before crashing bodies, lips and tongues together. Maggie moaned as Alex ran her hands swiftly up her sides to cradle her currently clothed boobs. She dragged her own fingers up and underneath the back of Alex's top, eliciting a groan from the other woman.

"Where's the box?" Alex whispered, moving her mouth lower as she nipped at Maggie's neck and shoulder. Maggie let her head fall back, her hands resting on Alex's hips as she enjoyed the exquisite feeling of Alex's tongue on her neck. She gasped as she felt one of Alex's hands drop down to rub gently against her crotch through her jeans.

"Over there…" she panted back, pointing vaguely at their pile of coats where she had also placed the box.

Alex pulled Maggie with her as she walked backwards towards where they had left their things, their mouths never losing contact with one other. As her hip came up against the table Alex reluctantly loosed her grip on her girlfriend to grab the box behind her. She broke apart from Maggie slightly to rummage through the box. She pulled out the smooth black rubber dildo and accompanying leather harness and stroked the ridged surface gently. She shuddered a little, imagining how it might feel inside her before she handed the objects to Maggie.

"Meet me in the bedroom in 2 minutes, wear this… and nothing else…" She bit her lip, her eyes dark with lust.

"Are you sure you want me to be the one to…" Maggie asked, she had thought Alex would have wanted to be the one in control their first time together with a strap on.

"I'm sure." Alex answered firmly. She leaned in for one last fierce, breath-taking kiss, trailed her hand down to Maggie's arse and squeezed, before walking away towards her bedroom, leaving her girlfriend panting and leaning up against the wall, her mouth open, just watching the exaggerated sway of Alex's hips as she walked away. The door shut behind Alex, and Maggie wasted no time in stripping. She ripped her shirt off, not caring for the buttons that were lost. Her boots and trousers followed next, discarded on the living room floor. She swiftly unclipped her bra and shrugged it off to join the growing pile of clothes, and shimmied out of her slim fitting black shorts. After a few seconds spent adjusting the harness for the perfect fit and attaching the dildo she slipped it on and buckled it up. She moved the dildo slightly until it rested above her clit and she was ready to go.

She looked up at the wall clock Alex had in her apartment, had it been 2 minutes… She fidgeted a little… before thinking _screw it!_ She grabbed the small bottle of lube she had also slipped into Alex's gift box and headed towards her girlfriend's bedroom. She briefly considered knocking before shaking her head at her own nervousness and pushing the door slowly open.

The room was dim, but light flickered gently from a few candles scattered about on shelves. Alex's room was usually very neat and tidy but Maggie smiled as she saw the clothes Alex had been wearing earlier littering the floor.

"Ahem…" A small cough drew Maggie's eyes to the large double bed.

"Oh…" She gasped and could already feel her clit throbbing under the cool rubber. Alex was lying across the bed on her side, one knee raised up with her hand balanced on it, wearing nothing but the red checked shirt Maggie had bought her for Christmas. Where the material had ridden up slightly, Maggie could see an exposed hip bone and knew that Alex had shed her underwear.

"Merry Christmas…" Alex beckoned Maggie forwards as she spoke.

"Mmmm…" Maggie stifled a moan, sat on the bed beside her girlfriend and watched, as the woman ran her hand gently over her detachable penis.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me…" She whispered. She pushed gently against the dildo and smiled as the friction caused Maggie to groan and fall back until she was resting against the duvet.

"Kiss me…" She asked and Alex obeyed, leaning forwards to capture Maggie's lips in her own. At the same time Maggie lifted her hands up to caress Alex's breasts, feeling her nipples straining against the thin material.

"Oh god…" It was Alex's turn to groan, she lifted her leg up and straddled the detective, groaning again as she gained much needed friction against her clit. She gently started thrusting, rubbing her wet folds and clit against the smooth ridges. Both women began panting as the delectable friction increased, their lips connected and Maggie felt all her senses tingle as Alex continued to thrust on top of her. She retained enough sense of mind however to hold back a little and whisper to try and get the other woman's attention.

"Alex… Alex?"

"Hmm?" The other woman responded, already nearly overcome with pleasure.

"Do you want me to fuck you Alex?" Maggie asked, her voice low and her hands slowly squeezing Alex's hips.

Alex's thrusts paused and she looked down at Maggie, a smile tugging at her lips. "Oh god yes…"

Maggie smiled back in response and sat up, shifting so that Alex suddenly found herself on her back, her shirt bunched up above her hips, exposing her glistening folds to her lover as she spread her legs wide. Maggie topped her and leaned down, kissing Alex soundly on her lips.

"We'll start slow OK?" She whispered; her voice gentle and full of love. Alex just nodded, she was a little nervous but trusted Maggie completely. After ensuring Alex was OK, Maggie started kissing a path down Alex's body, unbuttoning the shirt as she went to expose firm breasts and hardened nipples.

"OK… Oh!" She gasped as she suddenly felt Maggie's mouth on her clit. Maggie swirled her tongue around the hard nub, gently sucking before moving her mouth lower. Alex gasped again and bucked her hips as she felt Maggie's tongue entering her, thrusting slowly a few times before being replaced by two fingers.

"You're so wet…" Maggie moaned as her fingers slid easily in and out of Alex. She slowly removed the digits, grinning when she heard the agent whimper with need. She quickly squeezed a little lube into one hand and slathered it over the dildo, noting how Alex was watching her with hunger in her eyes. She lined it up with Alex's entrance and looked back up to meet Alex's eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yea…" Alex replied.

Maggie eased the large rubber cock gently into Alex's core. It slid in easily as she automatically accommodated for it.

"Oh fuck…" Alex's eye's rolled back as she felt Maggie fill her completely. Maggie paused for a second, letting her girlfriend get used to the size, and then started thrusting, slowly pulling the strap on out almost to the tip, before pushing slowly back in.

"Oh god… fuck… I… Mag….." Alex couldn't quite form words; she couldn't believe quite how good it felt to have Maggie stretch her… fill her so completely. She started moaning… louder than before, no longer caring that she had neighbours. The volume grew even louder as the ridges on Maggie's strap on found her G-spot. She had had amazing sex with Maggie before; the woman knew every single inch of her… But this was something new; something Alex had (until now) though would be something she would never really enjoy… Something left to the heteros of the world. But she knew now… All she had been missing was just the right woman to fuck her!

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Alex screamed out as Maggie's thrusts became faster.

"More… Harder…" Alex moaned, her hands reaching up to tweak Maggie's nipples as the Detective obliged, pushing down into Alex's core faster and faster. Sweat coated Maggie's arms and chest; she was close to release herself with each thrust into Alex rubbing sweetly against her clit. When Alex started playing with her nipples she almost came then and there but held on, keeping up the pace.

"Come with me…" Maggie whispered and bit down onto Alex's shoulder. With one last accompanying thrust and the words of her lover, Alex flew over the edge and Maggie came hard with her. Alex shuddered, her hips bucking out of control and Maggie slowed her thrusting, letting Alex ride out her orgasm on Maggie's hard appendage. When the agent finally collapsed, spent, on the bed, Maggie slowly pulled out. She leaned down to kiss Alex's clit, chuckling as she felt her girlfriend bat her head away. She sat up and wiggled out of the harness, placing it on Alex's bedside table before curling up next to the woman she loved and pulling the blankets over their quickly cooling bodies.

Alex rolled over and nuzzled into the Detective.

"Love you…" Alex whispered into Maggie's shoulder.

The Detective's eyes went a little wide in shock, before she smiled, her arms surrounding Alex and she replied.

"I love you too…" And in the dim light, Alex smiled back.

* * *

An hour or so earlier…

"Hi… Lena… Are you busy tonight?" Kara asked the question with a slight lump in her throat, worried about what the CEO's response might be.

"Well I'm finishing off some paperwork at the minute… But I suppose it is Christmas… What did you have in mind?" Kara almost melted at the sound of Lena's voice; and she had to shake her head slightly in order to compose a verbal reply and not sound like a complete moron.

"We could… go to a bar? There should be a few places open on Christmas Eve…" Kara suggested

"Sure!" Lena rattled off the name and address of a local bar she knew to Kara. "See you there in 15?"

"Definitely!" Kara replied enthusiastically. _Wait… maybe I sounded too excited..?! Maybe I should try and play it cool..?_

"I mean, sure that sounds good?" Kara tried again, trying to force her voice to sound more relaxed.

Lena just laughed down the phone, her angelic voice doing crazy things to Kara's alien brain. "See you soon Kara!"

Fifteen minutes later, Kara walked out of an alleyway near the bar where she had landed for convenience, adjusting her glasses and hair slightly to try and reduce that 'windswept' look. She had put on a short red sleeveless dress in an attempt to look a little Christmassy, but hadn't wanted to wear a frumpy Christmas jumper. She wanted to impress Lena, the woman who had everything and was, in Kara's mind, a fashion icon (second only to Ms. Grant). She took a deep breath and pushed the door to the high end bar open. She looked around, it was a classy joint; nothing like the places she normally frequented with Mon-El or Alex. Wandering in she found herself at the bar and started looking through one of the drinks menus, leaning against the side as she waited for Lena to arrive, she gulped a little at the prices, it wouldn't take many cocktails before she had spent an entire month's worth of rent!

Her super hearing soon picked up the fast footsteps of someone in heels approaching the building. She looked up as the sound neared the door; it opened and in walked Lena… She was beautiful, wearing tight dark skinny jeans and a sparkling floaty top, paired with a short leather jacket. She spotted Kara and waved before weaving her way over to the blonde and collapsing on a stool next to her.

"Ah, I've been working non-stop all week. I really needed this, thanks for asking me out Kara." Lena smiled at the Kryptonian and Kara's brain short circuited a little, all she could manage in reply was a nod and a grin.

"So what are you having?" Lena continued.

"Errr... I've never been here before, what would you recommend?"

"How about two of these? Don't worry, it's my treat" She pointed quickly to a complicated drink on the menu and ordered them each one from the bartender.

They drank the sparkling beverages quickly and soon moved on to the next; a long fruity number.

"You're very quiet tonight Kara… How come you're not spending this time with your family?" Lena asked as they sipped their tropical drinks whilst festive music played in the background.

"Well they're all quite busy at the moment, Alex and Maggie especially with work, and each other, they will all be round mine tomorrow for lunch though. How about you, do you spend Christmas day with family?"

"Well my insane brother is in jail and my mother… Well let's just say we're not on the best of terms… So I'll probably be spending Christmas day with more paperwork and maybe a turkey sandwich." Lena shrugged; trying to make out like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh…" Kara replied and only paused a millisecond before bursting out. "You should come to mine for Christmas dinner! There will only be a few of us and you already know Alex and James." She smiled, willing with her eyes for the Luthor to accept the offer "You shouldn't be alone at Christmas Lena…"

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Lena's eyes drifted to her glass, she didn't want pity from the beautiful reporter.

"You wouldn't be, you're my friend Lena, I… Care about you." Kara smiled up at the other woman, her hand drifting to cover Lena's. Lena's neck coloured a little a Kara's touch, she knew she had been flirting for a while with the young reporter, but until now had thought her advances had fallen on deaf ears. When Kara had asked if she wanted to go out tonight her heart had jumped… Maybe tonight could be the night she admitted her true feelings…

"OK then, that would be nice" She smiled brightly accepting the offer, turning back to the bar, she downed the rest of her drink and shouted to the barman. "Let's do shots!"

Kara just chuckled and followed suit with her own drink.

Many shots later and Lena was quite drunk, she had dragged Kara out to a crowded dance floor and they were currently jumping up and down to a 90s pop classic. A slightly slower song came on and Lena flung her arms out and around Kara's neck, singing along enthusiastically with the lyrics. Kara froze for a beat as she felt Lena's soft hands on her skin, toying gently with a few strands of hair that had escaped her bun. But she soon started swaying along in time with Lena, and nervously raised her own arms up to Lena's hips. As her hands touched jean clad thighs, Lena looked up and grinned at Kara, biting her lip slightly as she enjoyed the feeling of the blonde's hands on her.

Kara, encouraged by Lena's response, squeezed gently and smiled back, enjoying their closeness.

"So what has the one and only Lena Luthor asked for Christmas then?" Kara asked as they swayed and turned to the beat.

"Well… There's not really a lot I need…" Lena replied, still continuing to absently play with the back of Kara's neck.

"But want is it you _want_?" Kara pressed, her babbling coming to the surface, the main and pretty much only side effect of large quantities of human alcohol on the Kryptonian (although this was in addition to the closeness of the incredibly hot woman making her brain fizzle occasionally).

"Well…" Lena mumbled "It's a bit silly…" She looked down towards her feet, conveniently noticing Kara's chest in the process.

"What?" Kara moved one of her hands up to Lena's chin and tilted it up slightly, looking into her bright green eyes.

Lena met her gaze "I've always wanted to fly… Not in a plane… But… with Supergirl… I want to feel the wind on my face, the rush of speeding through the air…" Lena's eyes drifted off a little as she imagined soaring through the skies.

"Hmm… Do you want to get some air?" Kara asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Sure, it is getting a little stuffy in here" Lena agreed, and with that she took Kara's hand and guided her out of the bar and into the cool winter air, unconsciously stroking the blonde's hand with her fingers as they went.

Once outside, Lena turned to face Kara "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" She asked, one hand going up to stroke the side of Kara's face, gently tucking a strand of blonde hair behind one ear.

Kara blushed and gazed downwards, her eyes stalled at Lena's chest, the woman's loose top had dropped slightly and the top of a black lace bra was exposed along with the smooth pale flesh of full breasts, and for a few seconds all Kara could think about was dragging her tongue along that perfect skin. Kara drew in a shuddering breath and grasped Lena's hand with her own.

"Come with me…" She whispered and pulled Lena down into the deserted alley she had flown into earlier.

When they were beyond the glare of the street lamps, Kara turned around and took another deep breath.

"Close your eyes"

Lena's eyebrows rose slightly but she closed her eyes without question. She felt Kara's hands on her hips and edged closer to the woman, feeling her light breaths on her skin. She felt Kara's grip grow tighter and though for a brief second the girl was about to kiss her.

"Kara…?" She started

"Open your eyes…" Kara whispered back.

Lena opened her eyes and was met with the gaze of Supergirl.

"Wha…?" She looked around and gasped as she realised that they were floating a couple of metres off the ground "Kara..?!"

"Merry Christmas!" Kara/Supergirl smiled brightly at the shocked woman in her arms. "Oh!" She exclaimed as Lena pushed herself forwards further into Kara's embrace and kissed the super woman. Kara's arms wrapped more firmly around the CEO and she deepened the kiss. Lena's lips were soft and more incredible than anything Kara had ever imagined and she tasted sweetly of coconut and vodka.

Lena pulled back a little to look around them once again, still not sure if she was dreaming or not. "Is this… Is this really happening?!"

"Yep! Do you… Do you want to go for a…" Kara blushed a little as she half spoke the question and darted her eyes upwards.

"I would love to" Lena replied softly, pressing a gentle kiss against the Kryptonian's lips.

Kara smiled and they slowly rose up into the star lit sky.


End file.
